


Where Do You Go When You're Lonely?

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Reviled Hearts [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, If You Think Bestiality Is Implied Here That's Your Dirty Mind's Fault, Loneliness, Pets, not bestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: After the Second Wizarding War, Andromeda takes care of her dead cousin's former home and pet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tags are because about half the people who commented on this on FFN thought it was implying bestiality. So, yeah. It's not.

~ Where Do You Go When You're Lonely? ~

Harry Potter wanted nothing to do with the house at 12 Grimmauld Place after Sirius's death. So, after the war, when the Order of the Phoenix no longer needed a secret headquarters, looking after the place somehow fell into Andromeda's realm of responsibility.

That wasn't to say that the House Elf which belonged to the property was not doing his job. In fact, he did his job very well. The house was always spotless, and he could have a meal ready for any visitors within minutes of their arrival.

However, there was one duty the House Elf was unable to perform, and that was to provide adequate companionship for the house's _other_ remaining resident.

Buckbeak the Hippogriff had been very lonely since Sirius died and Harry stopped visiting.

Andromeda had also been lonely since losing her husband, so lonely...

~ end ~


End file.
